


Pining

by GreenCD



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, just a little poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenCD/pseuds/GreenCD
Summary: It can be hard to love someone so sweet, when you feel so cold.(just a short Charlie x Vaggie poem)
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Pining

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy this cute little poem.

She’s very happy today.  
You can see it  
in the way she smiles.  
Eyes of sunshine dancing around the room,  
greeting everyone.  
Hair like golden thread,  
swaying along her back.  
A lone, pure strand,  
clings to her shoulder.  
I resist the urge to peel it away.  
Instead I sit there,  
content to watch it shimmer  
as she smiles at me.  
I want to tell her she has a nice smile,  
but I just frown.

She smells good today.  
It consumes the space.  
Fresh layers of roses,  
specifically pink roses,  
with vanilla,  
adorn her shoulders.  
The oil plating of her wrist,  
is a lingering wave,  
of honey warmth.  
Mint infused in the golden strands  
clashes with the roses  
and sweet vanilla beans.  
It’s more of an aftertaste.  
The mint.  
It refreshes the palette  
for the next layer of roses.  
She asks how my morning is going.  
I want to tell her she smells good,  
but I just shrug.

Her skin is soft today.  
She grabbed my hand  
in the middle of class  
and wouldn’t let go.  
Fingertips rivalling silk,  
and palms of clouds,  
resting against my sandy ones.  
She whispers to me,  
like a melody,  
laughs quietly under her breath.  
I want to tell her she has a pretty voice,  
but I just grumble a response.

Her hair is dyed today.  
Lighter blonde highlights  
mingling with her natural hair.  
It’s just like her.  
A bubbling mess  
of golden light.  
It looks nice.  
I want to tell her that.  
I want to tell her a lot,  
but I don’t.

“Hey, Vaggie.”  
She’s staring at me.  
Her sunlight mixing with my darkness.  
Roses mingling with fire.  
Gold with a sickly, pale white.  
Laughter meeting silence.  
She smiles at me.  
“Do you want to go out this friday?”  
I nod.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an assignment for my creative writing class and it reminded me of these two so I changed a few details to fit Charlie and Vaggie better. I have a lot of writing planned and so little time, but hopefully I will have something new coming out soon!
> 
> Don't forget to comment cause I absolutely love hearing from you guys.


End file.
